


Can I bother you for a sex?

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but not the kind you imagine), (kind of), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Reason #40 –  Called/texted the wrong person, but he was into it anyway“So, this isn’t really an invite for a sex, I see,” Louis spoke, not missing the chance. There was a teasing smile on his lips as he turned around to face Harry again after he had just closed the door.Harry let out a laugh as he closed his eyes and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh for fuck's sake, Louis,” he looked back at Louis, “this will haunt me forever now, won’t it?”Louis shrugged. “Not my fault some people manage to mistext and sext others at the same time.”When Harry mistexts Louis, Louis realises that he wouldn't mind Harry bothering him with anything, especially not with sex.





	Can I bother you for a sex?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [50 Reasons To Have Sex Larry Fic Fest](http://50reasons.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I was so happy to get this reason because I had [the post that inspired it](http://suspend.tumblr.com/post/93302673805/suspend-im-screaming-i-messaged-someone-can-i) saved for so long!!! It fit the prompt like a glove! I had so much fun writing it, I hope you all enjoy it ;)
> 
> Thanks to my Support System (Syn and Sammie), without whom this fic wouldn’t have come out, as always! And also to everyone who cheered (Genny especially) for me to keep on writing! :D

Louis exhaled tiredly as he finally reached the door to his dorm. He could rest, finally.

It had been a long week of studying for his final Global Literature exam and he was already dreading Friday, knowing he would have to leave the test and head to his shift at the library. Spending two hours working on a dissertation about Ethnic American literature was already despairing enough and he couldn’t even begin to describe how so not in the mood he was to watch other students desperately study for their own exams for the rest of the day.

Fortunately, the moment Louis stepped inside the staff room to get ready to work, his supervisor Sally saw how he looked: hair all disheveled, his glasses barely in place on top of his nose, bag almost falling from his shoulder and he was certain he had ketchup stains on the random shirt he had put on as he was in a hurry to leave in the morning because he almost missed his alarm clock going off – he had fallen asleep on top of his study desk some time near dawn as he had pulled an all nighter trying to make his brain attain as much last minute information as he could. Anybody who looked at him would take pity on him and he was glad Sally would rather him take a good rest instead of working grumpy and running on barely 3 hours of sleep.

The five minute walk back to the accommodation hall was somehow relaxing already. June was getting hotter by the day, but that afternoon the sun wasn’t already making Louis sweat like a pig; there was a light breeze that was calming down Louis’ neurons and making his headache soothe a bit. All he wanted was to get home, take a shower, put on clean and comfortable clothes and take a nap or probably take revenge on last Sunday’s FIFA game against Niall – that would certainly put him in a good mood again after the stressing testing morning he had.

Entering his dorm, he quickly took off his vans, kicking them by the door, dropped his bag by the couch and fell face first on it, not even bothering to actually check if there was anybody else home already.

“Oi Tommo, are you alright mate?” Niall’s voice made Louis turn his head to look at the Irish boy sitting on the bean bag on the floor.

“‘M good,” Louis answered, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes briefly, the comfort of the couch too inviting. If he kept his eyes closed for longer, he probably would fall asleep in a second.

“Why aren’t you at the library then? Did you feel sick after your exam?” He looked back at Niall to see a quick worried expression on his roommate's face before he turned his attention back to the phone in his hand. Louis took his friend in, noticing how he was still wearing his pajamas, probably had left his room late if the bowl of cereal on the coffee table was any indication that it was a little past 1 pm and Niall had just had breakfast.

What Louis wouldn’t had given to have spent his day like that.

Niall was a lucky bastard who had already finished his exams and now was only waiting for his teachers to grade them and soon enough he would be able to say he had a Journalism degree. Louis, on the other hand, still had to hand in his final dissertation the next week before he could say he was even close to getting his English degree.

“Not sick, just tired,” Louis got to a proper sitting position so he could see Niall better. “I shouldn’t have stayed up trying to revise. It didn’t help at all anyway,” he shrugged, “but at least it gave me a too tired look that made Sally send me right back home instead of looking like a walking dead at the library. I know she’s cutting me some slack since these are supposedly my last weeks.”

“Yeah, you look dead mate,” Niall snickered, but not looking directly at Louis. It seemed Niall was more interested in whatever he was doing on his phone, typing away.

“Oh, thanks for the compliment and motivation to keep living, Horan,” Louis threw a cushion from the couch at Niall, hitting him right on his face.

Louis smirked with satisfaction at seeing Niall’s disorientated expression for a second, cursing Louis under his breath.

“You fucker, I tell you nothing but the truth, you know that,” Niall threw the cushion back at Louis. “Someone has to keep you realistic,” he laughed shaking his head slightly, “sometimes you need to remind yourself that you’re not the almighty Tomlinson, you can’t always win in life, love, neither on FIFA,” Niall waggled his eyebrows at Louis, his profound little speech rounded by a sarcastic tone Louis knew very well what was Niall’s intention behind it.

“You caught me on a bad day,” Louis rolled his eyes, puffing a little as he held the cushion back and positioned it on top of the couch’s arm, laying his head there. “You took advantage of my poor state after a weekend of studying, Nialler. It was just your luck.” He sighed, not actually having enough strength to banter with Niall. He was the best FIFA player out of the two, there was no debate in that. Niall was taking the piss because he had won over Louis one time. Louis could let him have that, he supposed.

“Just my luck, eh?” Niall stood up, coming closer to Louis. On his way, he put his phone down on the coffee table and in exchange he got the controller of their Xbox in hand. “How about we check if I’m still on a lucky streak? You know, Irish luck actually never wears off,” Louis saw the blondish boy wiggle his brows at him again as he tossed the controller onto Louis’ stomach.

“Are you challenging me again, Horan?” Louis sat on the couch one more time, a brow quirked, instigating Niall. He wasn’t one to deny a little challenge, not against Niall anyway.

“Ya bet,” the grin on Niall’s face was almost blinding and oh how bad Louis would like to be the one wiping it off just to prove how wrong his friend was. He might’ve been on a bad day that Sunday, but now, even as tired as he was, he didn’t have any worries anymore and with a quick shower just so he could wash away his tension, he knew he would be back in the game to kick Niall’s arse on a FIFA match.

“We’re on then, Ireland,” Louis patted his own thighs as he got up from the couch, leaving the controller there. “Let me just take a shower and when I’m back, you better be ready,” he got his backpack from where he had left it and headed to his bedroom, leaving Niall’s words of “You better be ready to lose again, Tomlinson” behind as he went back to sit on the bean bag and fetched his phone again.

Louis didn’t need a too long shower to feel a bit more refreshed and relaxed. The cold water falling over his shoulder helped him to release the tension on his neck and as he washed his hair, he could feel the headache that was tingling on his temple completely vanish.

As he left his bedroom after changing into cleans joggers and a tank top, Louis could already tell how much better he was feeling. The morning stress was completely forgotten and he was ready to have some fun along with Niall the rest of the afternoon.

He was about to head back to the small living room where Niall was waiting for him when he heard the buzzing of his mobile inside his backpack. He quickly grabbed his phone and went back on his way, but didn’t properly look at it until he was about to sit on the couch. Niall was still in the same place on the bean bag and Louis didn’t know if he was glad or not that Niall wasn’t by his side when he saw the text message that had just popped up on his screen, making him stop in his tracks.

 **H. Styles (5m ago)  
** _Can I bother you for a sex?_

Louis blinked slowly once.

The text message was still there. He hadn’t imagined that.

What the fuck was that about?

Why was Harry Styles texting him?

Not that it was weird for Harry to text Louis. Unusual, yes, since they weren’t the best texting buddies to ever exist, they would occasionally exchange one text here and there but… not like that. Not that kind of text. Louis would never expect that from Harry. (Expect being the right word, because it was not like Louis hadn’t wanted to have those kind of texts with the other boy, but he never thought it was actually going to happen someday. He didn’t expect that day to be the one they would start it).

That couldn’t be, though, Louis was certain. It didn’t look like Harry to send random _sexts_ to people. To Louis, for all that mattered. Not that Louis knew how Harry flirted with people, because Harry had never flirted with him, so there was no way of Louis knowing that, really, but… Harry didn’t seem to be that kind of person.

Harry was a quiet boy. Cute and a little bit timid, yeah. But Louis had already heard of Harry hooking up with one person here and another there sometimes, mostly during parties. He had never seen Harry with anyone seriously, though. Niall had never told him about Harry being in a relationship all four years they had studied together. Louis had never seen Harry with anyone the times they had hung out together and when they were with the lads and they all engaged in banters about hook ups and sex, Harry was actually shy to talk about it.

So the thing was: it was odd, completely so not Harry, the Harry Louis knew, to send that text. Maybe it was though, Louis couldn’t tell, but to send it to him? No way.

“Louis, you alright?” Niall’s voice interrupted Louis’ mental rambling. He took another look at the phone, the message now starting to disappear as his phone’s light faded.

“Yeah,” Louis gulped and sat down, glancing at Niall for a second to see the boy placing his own mobile with the screen turned down on top of the coffee table.

“Are we having second thoughts about the game or what? Are you afraid you’re gonna make yourself a loser again?” Niall joked, getting up and moving closer to the console to turn it on, changing the TV to the AV mode.

“In your dreams, Horan,” Louis gave a faint laugh, turning his phone in his hand, not actually knowing what to do. Should he answer Harry and know what he was on about? Should he ignore him and never know if it was a mistake or if Harry had actually intended to text him?

 _Who the fuck actually texted – sexted – like that?_ , Louis thought to himself, curiosity perking up inside him as he couldn’t contain himself and unlocked his phone, opening Harry's message.

Now Harry would see that Louis had visualized the text.

Fuck.

There wasn’t anything Louis could actually reply to that. Well, there could be something, obviously, but being blunt about what he really wanted wouldn’t help his case if Harry had mistexted him.

Trying not to look so weird nor too desperate, Louis simply typed a string of question marks and hit send.

 **Tommo  
** _?????_

There it was. Soon he would find out what the hell Harry had meant with that message.

“Will ya grab your controller or what, Tommo?” Niall called Louis’ attention as he had already put the game on and was standing in front of the telly, staring down at Louis with a curious look.

“You look too eager to play for someone who is about to lose, Niall,” Louis joked, trying to ignore the small nervous feeling in his stomach to know what and if Harry would reply him.

He placed his mobile on top of the couch’s arm and got the controller he had left by his seat in hand, but not even two seconds later, he felt a vibration beside him and he glimpsed at his phone, seeing Harry’s name light up on the screen.

Faster than he wished he had been, Louis abandoned his controller again, fetching the phone and opened the text.

 **H. Styles  
** _Oh my God, sorry Louis!  
_ _I texted you instead of Niall!  
_ _My bad!_

What?!

“What what, Tommo?” Louis suddenly snapped his head up from looking at the message to stare at Niall.

He didn’t even notice he had spoken out loud, because, again, what? What the fuck did Harry mean with that?

Louis glanced at the text on his phone and then to Niall again, trying to find a way to understand why Harry was texting Niall… for a sex? What the actual fuck.

The more he looked at Niall, the more confused he was because… Niall was as straight as a pole. Niall couldn’t possibly be interested in Harry in anyway. Louis had known Niall for four years now and not only once had Niall showed any interest in men, neither in Harry. Especially not in Harry, since Niall had been the one to actually call Louis out on the small crush he had on the tall and long-curled-haired boy.

Niall was looking back at Louis with a puzzled expression and Louis only imagined what he would’ve said to Harry’s strange request.

“Oi Tommo, what the fuck is going on, dude?” Louis saw Niall putting both his hands on his hips, now looking more annoyed than confused. “Are you gonna keep texting or are we gonna play?”

“Calm the fuck down, Niall. Let me just reply to this, Jesus fuck,” Louis inhaled sharply, but trying to contain a laugh because of the ridiculousness of the situation.

Niall had known Harry all four years of Uni too and as much as the pair was closer than Harry and Louis had ever been – only because Niall and Harry were taking Journalism together, Louis knew there wasn’t a possible way for his roommate to ever fall under Harry’s spell. Maybe Harry was trying a last attempt to make a move on Niall, but for all those years Louis had known both of them, Harry had never shown any indication of wanting something more than their cherished friendship.

Louis was only intrigued what had prompted such text, such request from Harry’s part.

 **Tommo  
** _Didn’t know you asked nialler for sex favors now_

Louis didn’t even have time to take his eyes from his phone because a second later, Harry was incessantly texting him.

 **H. Styles  
** _WHAT  
_ _NO  
_ _FUCK NO I DIDN’T MEAN THAT  
_ _IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY SEC  
_ _FOR A SEC!!!!  
_ _SECOND!!!  
_ _BOTHER YOU FOR A SEC  
_ _NOT SEX!!!!!  
_ _OH MY GOD_

Louis giggled softly, looking at the amount of emojis that followed the texts – the monkey covering his eyes, the flushed face, the screaming in fear face.

“Well, I see your chat is more interesting than our match here,” Niall said, shaking his head and flopped back on the bean bag.

“Shut the fuck up, Niall. You were barely paying attention to me before too, texting. Wait a fucking minute, I’m being entertained here,” Louis let out another fit of giggles, now covering his mouth with his hand because he couldn’t believe that had happened.

What a fucking silly mistake Harry had made and it was just too entertaining to imagine Harry being flustered wherever he was, embarrassed to have Louis think that he was asking Niall to have sex with him.

Well, at least that was off the table, apparently. Harry wasn’t asking Niall for “a sex”, so Harry wasn’t probably interested in Niall, which could give Louis a cue to at least joke about it. Harry had handed that on a silver platter for him. So, if he took advantage of that, nobody could actually blame him.

 **Tommo  
** _Oh right!  
_ _Ok then, thank god you're not in need of niall for sex  
_ _But well, if you’re still in need  
_ _I’m up for it  
_ _:)  
_ _Haha lol jk_

Throwing the good old “lol jk” was always good, Louis considered, just so he wouldn’t look too interested in having sex with Harry. He was joking, mostly, but who could tell there was a hint of truth in there? He wasn’t expecting Harry to actually catch up with that anyway.

Another set of flushed faces emojis followed as a reply to Louis' texts and he tried not to imagine Harry’s reaction, possibly blushing for real looking at his phone.

 **H. Styles  
** _OMFG Louis!  
_ _Christ that’s embarrassing!  
_ _I fucking hate typos!  
_ _I’m not asking anyone for sex favors fyi  
_ _Not asking anyone for sex. Full stop  
_ _I just wanted Niall to gimme a hand_

Harry was making it too easy for Louis, it seemed. The more he tried to cover up his mistake, the more he was actually making a fool of himself.

 **Tommo  
** _And you say you’re not asking anyone for sex favors, ay?  
_ _I’ve actually heard you’re good with your hands harold  
but if you need horan for that… _

Louis snorted at his awful attempt to flirt and joke with Harry, but he couldn’t be any worse than Harry already seemed to be.

“I see I’ll probably have to play with myself, then.” Niall’s voice interrupted Louis’ thoughts only to make him laugh even more as he looked at Niall to see him already setting up his own team, alone, on the telly.

“Jesus fucking Christ Niall, don’t say that. Not now.”

“What is going on, Louis? Who are you texting?”

Louis considered for a second if he should tell Niall what was happening. It would be hilarious to see Niall’s face at the realization that Harry had almost texted him for sex, but at the same time, Louis was too entertained with the possibility of actually flirting with Harry, even as jokingly as he was, and if Niall found out about it, he knew the Irish boy wouldn’t leave him alone. Niall had instigated Louis many times to try to make a move on Harry, but Louis brushed it off, not certain if Harry would be into him the same way.

(“You’re not a fucking prude, Tommo. Why are you being an arse just to hook up with him?” Niall had questioned him one day.

“We are in the same circle of friends, Horan, I don’t wanna just shag him and... Just let it be. It’d be awkward to look at him the next day and just move on.”

“You have a huge fucking crush on him and don’t wanna feel let down if he doesn’t like you back, that’s what,” Niall laughed. “Bloody hell, who would’ve thought the almighty Tommo was a softie for Harry Styles.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Niall, I’m no teenager to have a crush.”

“You’re not a teenager either to fuck anyone else wondering if they have feelings for you or not. It never stopped you before.” Niall gave him a pointed look.

“Why are we discussing my sex life anyway? Wasn’t it you who was crying over the girl in the little black dress from last weekend’s party because she didn’t return your love declaration?” Louis tried to shift the conversation towards Niall, knowing that the boy would get defensive.

“I was drunk and thought I had found the love of my life, shut your fucking mouth, pal,” Niall gave Louis’ arm a small punch and the conversation had died there.)

Louis breathed heavily before he answered Niall. “Just a guy from my class,” he shrugged.

Niall squinted his eyes at Louis for a brief moment, taking his attention from the TV. “And is he worth you giving up your revenge against me?”

Louis was about to answer Niall when his phone vibrated again in his hand.

 **H. Styles  
** _YOU TAKE EVERYTHING I SAY IN THE WRONG WAY  
_ _GODDAMN IT LOUIS  
_ _I was going to ask Niall for help for a second  
_ _From now on, I am going to watch carefully what I write  
_ _My fingers won’t betray me like this  
_ _Not gonna rush for anything anymore  
_ _I’m sorry I texted you by mistake!!!!_

Louis smirked at himself. Ok, he may had been taking it too far, but he could totally keep riling Harry up just a little bit more.

 **Tommo  
** _Yeah you better be careful and slow with your fingers  
_ _That’s how some blokes like it  
_ _;P_

“Dunno, let’s wait and see,” Louis finally looked at Niall to answer him.

Niall shook his head and puffed a little, turning his head back to the telly. “Well, you keep your dirty texts to yourself then. Better for me, more time to practice to kick your arse next time.”

Louis ignored Niall’s complaining only to see Harry’s next reply.

 **H. Styles  
** _WHY ARE YOU THIS WAY LOUIS?  
_ _I’m gonna stop talking to you. That’s it *frowning face*  
_ _Gotta actually text Niall for help.  
_ _Sorry to bother you even though you seem  
_ _to be clearly enjoying yourself taking the piss out of me_

Louis really couldn’t contain himself.

 **_Tommo_ ** **_  
_ ** _I’d be enjoying myself in another way  
_ _if you had actually bothered me for A SEX_

 **H. Styles  
** _*steaming face* *steaming face* *steaming face*_

 **Tommo  
** _I’M KIDDING HARRY!  
_ _SORRY HAHAHA_

 **H. Styles  
** _You’re not sorry_

 **Tommo  
** _Maybe  
_ _But I’m kidding srsly_

 **H. Styles  
** _Yeah right_

Ok maybe now Louis had definitely taken it too far and Harry was pissed with him. But he said he would text Niall and Niall’s phone hadn’t rang or vibrated or lit up, so it seemed Harry wasn’t too angry at Louis to still want to talk to him instead of Niall.

 **Tommo  
** _Oh c’mon  
_ _I AM sorry  
_ _Promise *crossed finger*  
_ _Now what did you actually need horan for  
_ _if not for sex? *smirking face*_

Louis could have stopped by now, but he wouldn’t let that die so soon.

Harry’s typing status made Louis feel relieved that he kept talking with him even after that.

 **H. Styles  
** _LOUIS!!!!!!_

 **Tommo  
** _IMMA STOP FOR REAL NOW!  
_ _SORRY!  
_ _But srsly what did you want from niall?_

 **H. Styles  
** _Hm right_

Well that was short, but soon Harry was typing again and he was taking longer to answer this time, showing that he really wasn’t holding any grudge against him. He hoped he had made Harry laugh at least, even if it was from embarrassment.

 **H. Styles  
** _I was gonna ask if he could HELP me for A SECOND  
_ _Well not just a second, more than that  
_ _Anyway, I just needed someone to help me  
_ _move my boxes to my new place?  
_ _I know he has his connections  
_ _so I thought he could help me find  
_ _someone on campus to gimme a ride_

Louis frowned at that.

Harry knew Louis had a car and could easily help him with that, so why bother Niall first when he could’ve asked him directly?

 **Tommo  
** _Why were you asking niall for that?  
_ _He'd come to me anyway  
_ _You could’ve asked me...  
_ _I have a car you know  
_ _Or did you forget the time you  
_ _threw up on the back seat?  
_ _*smirking face*_

 **H. Styles  
** _How many times do I have to say sorry for that???_

 **Tommo  
** _I’m just teasing jfc harry_

 **H. Styles  
** _I never know with you_

 **Tommo  
** _I literally spent the past ten minutes taking the piss out of you  
_ _pls harold  
_ _Anyway why horan and not me?  
_ _(not for the sex thing tho)_

 **H. Styles  
** _You’re gonna hold this against me forever arent you?  
_ _I’m gonna ignore every time you do so  
_ _Anyway  
_ _I know you have a car  
_ _I just thought you were working at the library  
_ _that’s why I didn’t want to bother you with it (the sex not included)  
_ _I MEAN I WOULDN’T ASK YOU FOR SEX THROUGH MESSAGE  
_ _I WOULDN’T ASK EITHER WAY THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY  
_ _FUCK I WAS TRYING TO JOKE  
_ _FORGET IT_

Louis laughed out loud, because he didn’t even have time to tease Harry back and the boy was already embarrassing himself on his own.

It earned him a look from Niall who was trying to concentrate on his game, but Louis didn’t pay too much attention to it. Harry’s poor attempt of joking was way more worth his attention.

 **Tommo  
** _I didn’t say anything this time  
_ _that was all on you haha  
_ _I won’t even mock you because  
_ _you already did a very good job yourself lol  
_ _But anyway  
_ _I’m not working rn?  
_ _Sally gave me the day off after my exam  
_ _so I’m just chilling  
_ _I was gonna play fifa with niall when you texted me  
_ _(for a sex !!!!! Lol kidding I’ll stop)  
_ _I actually left him to play on his own now as we’re talking  
_ _And I take he’s too entertained with his lone game  
_ _to help you with anything anyways  
_ _Only if you still want to bother him for a sex lol  
_ _(I can’t stop I’m sorry hahahah)  
_ _If not, my first offer still stands  
_ _Even if you had deceived me  
_ _making me think it was only for a sex  
_ _I’m up for it ;)_

 **H. Styles  
** _I said I was gonna ignore any more teasing from you  
_ _And that’s what I’m doing :P  
_ _But hm  
_ _I mean if it’s no bother  
_ _I could use your help and your car?_

 **Tommo  
** _;)  
_ _Of course harold  
_ _Do you need me now?_

Louis let out a deep breath, thinking about what he was actually doing. Obviously helping Harry was no bother for him. But why was he so prompt to do it?

Maybe it was the light flirty banter he had engaged. Maybe he just wanted to see Harry’s flustered face when they’d meet, because clearly Harry wouldn’t be able to hide the embarrassment of mistexting someone with a typo that turned it into a sext.

Maybe Louis just wanted to see how further he could tease Harry and see if he would give Louis any hint that he was enjoying it? Harry seemed a little bit pissed off through the messages, only for a moment though, because he had also tried to engage (and failed) with Louis back, so… maybe there could be a mutual teasing there and who knew what could happen if Louis instigated him enough.

He thought back to the conversation with Niall about how he should just fucking try something with Harry, especially now that the boy was moving away.

They had spent four years studying at the same place, hanging out with the same people and Louis had always had a soft spot for him (he would deny with his whole soul that it was a crush, _fuck you Niall Horan_ ). Now that Harry was about to graduate and move closer to central London because he had gotten an internship at the BBC, it was possible they wouldn’t see each other much anymore. It was possible their Uni circle of friends would fall apart and whatever chance Louis could have attempting to at least flirt with Harry would go away with that.

That Friday probably wouldn’t be the last time they would see each other before the end of the classes, but Louis could try if he really wanted. And in the back of his mind, he knew he did.

So, there wasn’t anything wrong with wanting to help Harry and spending some time with him, really.

 **H. Styles  
** _I’m still packing, so in about an hour you could drop by?  
_ _Unless you want to help me with the boring tasks too_

The last message surprised Louis a little, giving him just a tad bit of hope that Harry didn’t mind spending some time with him either. He didn’t need to invite Louis for the boring packing stuff, especially not with all the teasing and mocking Louis had done, but if Harry was actually offering it, who was Louis to deny it?

 **Tommo  
** _I hear that more hands can do the job faster harold ;)  
_ _I’m kidding! But yeah no problem I can help with that  
_ _I’ll be there in ten?_

 **H. Styles  
** _*rolling eyes face* I’m just gonna give up on you lol  
_ _Right! Sounds good, see you in a few  
_ _Thanks btw!_

Louis smiled to himself and shot Harry a last “Don’t worry! See ya” message.

He didn’t know if he should feel too smug about the conversation he had with Harry or if he should worry about how he’d act near Harry now that he was going to meet with him. He would try to act normally, to be himself, because being just that gave him the impression that Harry wanted to keep talking to him, actually inviting Louis over to help.

To help him, Louis had to remind himself, despite the growing sensation that, even if Harry seemed too embarrassed by Louis’ teasing without putting a full stop to it, there was some flirting going on between them. If anything else happened, Louis would be glad. For now, though, helping Harry was enough.

Niall’s phone vibrating on the coffee table woke Louis from his own thoughts and made him finally move.

He watched as Niall simply lifted his phone from where it was, taking a look at the screen and then locking it quickly, a small smile forming on the corner of his lips.

“Horan, I’m gonna have to leave you to practice your horrible FIFA skills alone,” Louis announced as he got up, quickly walking towards his bedroom to get his wallet and his car’s key.

“What? Why?” Niall shouted back as Louis glanced at the mirror on his wall, fixing his messy and still a little damp hair.

“I gotta go help Harry with something,” Louis answered after pocketing the key and the wallet along with his phone, walking back to the living room, past the couch. He headed to the door where he had left his vans and put them on.

“Uh, didn’t know Harry was in your class.”

Louis snapped his head back up to look at Niall. “What?”

“Nothing, mate.” He couldn’t properly see Niall’s face as he was staring at the TV in front of him, still too focused on his match. “Have fun. Say hi to him for me then.”

Louis frowned in confusion but didn’t pay any mind to Niall’s weird comments. “Dunno about fun, because I’ll help him with his moving, but yeah, will do. Just don’t think I’m running away from kicking your arse. When I come back, we’ll play that match, just wait.” He reached for the door to open it, already stepping outside.

“I won’t be arsed to wait up for you, but yeah, ya bet we’ll do.” Niall actually turned his head to look at Louis and before Louis closed the door, he saw Niall winking at him.

It was beyond Louis to understand what Niall was on about, but that was not the time to figure it out. He hadn’t in the past four years. It wouldn’t be now, as he was heading to Harry’s, that he would try.

*

By car, it took Louis 10 minutes to go from his accommodation hall in Middle Mill to Harry’s at Clayhill.

That was probably one of the reasons he never really hung out too much with Harry – not living in the same accommodation building. Niall had far more time with the boy because they studied together, did projects together and all that. Only when Niall decided to gather all his friends did Louis have the opportunity to be around Harry. It was not that they weren’t friends. Louis considered him his friend, they talked, had partied together and stuff, but they weren’t as close for Louis to be brave enough to figure out if he and Harry could be more than mates.

As he walked up to Harry’s dorm, he wondered if it was possible that his window of opportunity was closing off as Harry was literally moving even farther away from him and Louis didn’t even know what he was doing after the term was over – it was supposedly his last one, but he was almost certain he was going to flunk at least two of his classes, so, probably staying in campus was still an option for him as was also begging Sally to let him work at the library for another few months (along with trying to find any other job just so when he finally graduated he would have enough money saved to move away too).

Louis shook his head, trying to forget about his own worries. He was there to help Harry and hopefully, that would be a good enough distraction. As soon as he approached Harry’s dorm, he knocked on the door and not a minute later Harry promptly opened it.

He was wearing a very old and worn out white Rolling Stones t-shirt (Louis could notice the multiple holes in it) and in contrast with the loose t-shirt that certainly was refreshing enough for the warm day, Harry was wearing black skinny jeans. For a moment, Louis felt himself underdressed, realising he was wearing his tank top and joggers, not even bothering to change into something more presentable for the afternoon when he left his dorm. Well, at least he felt more comfortable to move boxes around that way than he would’ve been if he were wearing tight jeans like Harry was. Really, really tight jeans, Louis couldn’t avoid noticing (he also couldn’t avoid seeing how Harry’s face was very soft and bright with his hair pushed into a loose bun on top of his head).

“Hey Louis,” Harry greeted with a small coy smile, his always livid and doe green eyes were looking at Louis with a tender glint.

“Hello there,” Louis retributed the smile and stepped inside the dorm when Harry granted him space to get in.

Louis looked around the place to see two big cardboard boxes on the floor near the kitchen area and two suitcases on the couch in the living room.

“So, this isn’t really an invite for a sex, I see,” Louis spoke, not missing the chance. There was a teasing smile on his lips as he turned around to face Harry again after he had just closed the door.

Harry let out a laugh as he closed his eyes and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh for fuck's sake, Louis,” he looked back at Louis, “this will haunt me forever now, won’t it?”

Louis shrugged. “Not my fault some people manage to mistext and sext others at the same time.”

“I wasn’t…” Harry bit the corner of his lips. “Well, I’ve explained myself enough, there’s no point in doing it again. You’ll continue to tease me no matter what I say.” He shook his head one more time and Louis could notice a slight blush on his cheeks. It could be for the hot air in his dorm or it could be for embarrassment, Louis didn’t know which, but he decided he liked that colour on Harry’s face either way.

“Teasing you is really fun, love,” he winked at Harry, receiving some rolling green eyes in return, “but we can leave the teasing for another time, as I see we still have some work to do here.” Louis prompted his hands on his hips and looked around the room one more time.

“Uh, yeah,” Harry seemed to have been out of tune for a second, swallowing hard before he started talking again, “you said you wanted to help, so I just waited for you. I was actually going through my last pieces of clothes and the last things left to pack are some books and dvds and a few kitchen supplies that aren’t Liam’s.” He gestured to the boxes in the kitchen and to the round table, where Louis could see some cutlery.

“Has Liam already cried because you’re moving away?” Louis asked jokingly as he stepped closer to the table.

Harry chuckled. “Nah, he’s okay. He gave me a few last cuddles, saying that he’s never gonna find another roommate like me, but he’s only gotta survive another term, so he’s okay.” He walked to where Louis was standing near the table.

“Oh, he’s staying another term?” Louis inquired, a bit surprised. Liam was Harry’s flatmate and just like his friendship with Harry, he never really got close with the other boy. “Didn’t hear about that, but I guess that’s good to know. I might stay here another term too and as Niall is also moving away, it seems we're both gonna be roommate-less, so it would be good to pair up, maybe. I mean, I don’t think I’d be a roommate as good as you are, apparently, but, hm,” Louis considered for a second what he was about to say. He really should stop bringing it up, but he also couldn’t miss Harry’s flustered face at any opportunity he had, “I guess I’m less inclined to bringing people over for a sex than his current one.”

Louis saw the moment Harry took a deep breath and brought both his hands to cover his face, rubbing them over his eyes.

“Argh, Louis,” the frustrated laughter Harry let escape from his mouth didn’t convince Louis that he was actually too bothered with the banter. “Just so you know, I don’t bring people over for a sex – for sex, fucking typo, ugh,” Harry grunted as he lowered his hands, but his left dimple was on display when he looked at Louis once again, “not by accident, anyway,” he licked his lips very quickly, averting Louis’ face and then composing himself.

Alright, was that Harry’s attempt to banter, _maybe flirt_ back? Louis only arched a brow at Harry, intrigued.

“I mean, I don’t bring people over, that’s it,” Harry rolled his eyes, “that was not the point, Louis,” he laughed nervously. “But about, Liam, yeah, you should talk to him. He might like having someone he already knows as his flatmate,” Harry coughed, eyes running around the room and stopping on the items on top of the table. “Now, to the thing that brought you here, and no, Louis, it was not se–”

“I wasn’t even going to say anything,” Louis snorted, raising his arms up in a defensive way. “Ok, maybe, right.” He admitted as Harry was the one to raise a brow at him now. “Sure, you need help. What do you want me to do?”

Harry hummed, tapping his fingers on the table. “You could take care of the boxes while I finish packing my clothes?”

“Sounds fair, I can do that, yeah yeah.” Louis approached the cardboard box on the floor, putting it on top of the table. “No dangerous objects that I should be careful when manoeuvering them?”

“No, Louis,” Harry chuckled slightly, “they are all safe. You’ll be okay with them, then?”

“Sure,” Louis shot him a smile as he sat on the chair. “Better than me snooping on your clothes and probably finding objects that I’m not supposed to touch, ya know.”

Harry breathed heavily, but there was no trace of annoyance on his face as he rolled his eyes again at Louis, dismissively. “Yeah, you better stick only to things that might cut or harm you, as I’m too good and forgiving to do that myself.”

“Oh, so you’re not into bondage? Good to know,” Louis joked and Christ, he should stop it, but Harry was still laughing, taking Louis’ teasing as light as possible, so Louis didn’t actually care.

“Alright Louis,” Harry started walking away from the kitchen area, pretending to ignore Louis’ comment. “If you need anything, I’ll be here sorting out my clothes. Please, behave.” He looked behind himself one last time at Louis before he disappeared inside one of the bedrooms.

Louis tried to ignore the way Harry walked and how his skinny jeans enhanced his long limbs and if he noticed how Harry’s long strides were unnecessarily charmful, he simply shook himself out of those thoughts and started packing some silverware, plates and tupperwares with newspaper, focusing on the task in hand Harry had assigned him.

Harry spent a few minutes inside his room but soon he returned to the living room with a backpack hanging from his shoulder and carrying a huge pile of clothes in his arms. He sat on the floor, taking the two suitcases that had been on the couch from there and placed them on his side as he started putting the clothes he had brought inside them. He smiled at Louis from where he was sat and both of them went on with their works, chattering away.

Louis asked Harry about his internship at the BBC, how he had actually manage to get that. Harry asked him more about why he thought he would stay another semester at Uni. Soon they had shifted to talking about their fun memories around campus and some of the times they had spent together – Harry, for Louis’ surprise, remembering more things they had done together and small details Louis didn’t think the boy had considered important enough to have kept them. The conversation flowed smoother than Louis had imagined it would with only the two of them. He didn’t even remember spending so much time alone with him like that, so it wasn’t really Louis’ fault that he felt carefree to keep teasing Harry about his silly wrong text message and engaging Harry with more silly innuendos. To his surprise, once again, Harry was actually reciprocating them, with a quirky smile on his lips every time he did so, but still looking a little bit timid and embarrassed.

They kept going like that until Louis finished with the cutlery and moved to the other box, sitting on the floor next to Harry and paying attention to some piles of books and dvds Harry had indicated that also needed to be packed. If Harry had moved out of his way to get the remaining empty cardboard box himself, almost climbing up Louis and getting on all fours right in front of him, Louis tried to ignore and not let his eyes linger on Harry’s bum practically in his face.

He quickly got himself out of any inappropriate thoughts, noticing how Harry’s clothes seemed to be endless as he kept going back to his bedroom and getting more of them, folding and arranging them inside the suitcases.

“You’re going to get them out of the bags once you are in your new place, aren’t you?” Louis asked as he was finally done with the box, impressed with the amount of things he was able to put inside as it was barely closing.

“Er, yeah,” Harry quietly answered as he was neatly folding a pair of jeans.

“I would’ve simply thrown them inside it and then that would’ve been it.”

“Well, if I pack them correctly now, I won’t have to iron them later, you see? It would get them all wrinkled and stuff.” Harry shrugged as he finally placed the trousers inside of the bag.

Louis scanned Harry’s surroundings, noting that it was his last piece of clothing. Finally!

Not that Louis was in a hurry with anything, but Harry had seemed to work as slow as a sloth with that when it really shouldn’t have taken them so much time to do the packing. Maybe the chatting had slowed them down, maybe Harry didn’t want to get rid of Louis’ company so soon (well, he didn’t know that, but at least that was what Louis was feeling. He hoped Harry felt the same somehow).

It was Louis’ turn to shrug this time, getting up to get closer to Harry and his suitcases with the intention to help him zip them shut. As he did so, he didn’t notice the lace of his vans had come off from where he had tucked it inside and managed to step on it, tripping over his own feet.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered as he started falling forward, closing his eyes, dreading hitting his face on the floor. Suddenly, a hand pulled him and instead of feeling his body collapsing on the wooden floor, he realized he had fallen on top of Harry, actually making the other boy fall on his back.

“Ah, careful Lou,” Louis opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him, a firm grip on his upper arm.

“Oh fuck, sorry, Haz,” Louis inhaled heavily, trying to get up, “are you alright?” Harry’s eyes were still on him and his hand was still holding Louis, making it a bit hard for him to get up. It made Louis aware that he was basically on Harry’s lap, almost straddling him.

“I’m fine, yeah,” Harry answered, his voice sounding just the tiniest weak. He gulped dryly and blinked fast a few times. “Yeah, I think I just hit my back on the floor, but aside from that, I’m good,” he finally let go of Louis’ arm and it took him a second to move away from Harry, too engulfed by those green eyes and rosy lips so close to him.

“It’s not hurting, innit?” Louis stood up, swinging a leg over Harry’s body so he could finally step away from him and compose himself, feeling too hot suddenly from the proximity to Harry’s body (or from the heat of the dorm, who knew).

Harry got to a sitting position again, a hand on his back, probably massaging his spine or his lower back. Louis felt tempted to walk around Harry and check if he was indeed okay and massage the boy himself. But that thought only took over him for a second.

“It’s nothing, I’m used to back pains anyway. It probably might help if I just crack it,” Harry closed his eyes and twisted his torso, raising his arm above his head and with the movement, his shirt went up a little, exposing a part of his well-defined stomach, allowing Louis to glimpse a bit of ink on his skin. His arms were also on full display, his muscles tightening as Harry stretched them out, making the several tattoos he had on them more prominent.

There were a few cracking sounds as Harry rolled his shoulders and neck and God, Louis really needed to avert his gaze from Harry doing all those movements, otherwise he was pretty sure he would only get hotter.

“All good,” Harry spoke again as he opened his eyes and looked at Louis, giving him a crooked smile. “I guess we’re good here too, right?” He gestured to his scattered boxes and suitcases.

Louis nodded nonchalantly, snapping out of his thoughts. “Yeah, you’re done with the packing? I was gonna help you close the bags when I fell, sorry about that, again.”

“No problem,” Harry let out a small laugh. “But yeah, sure. All done. Let’s just close everything then.”

Both of them finished with the suitcases and when everything was set, Louis was the one bringing all the stuff down to his car, insisting that he didn’t want Harry to be in any more pain due to carrying his heavy belongings – and teasing him for how much stuff the boy apparently had. Harry was then left only to carry the small backpack Louis had previously seen him bring from his room but hadn’t seen him put anything inside it all the while they had spent packing.

They left Harry’s dorm a few minutes later, with Harry telling Louis that wouldn’t be his goodbye to the place. He would still spend a few more days there as his new flat was unfurnished, his furniture due to arrive the next week, so until then his dorm with Liam was still his home.

With everything packed inside Louis’ car, they hit the road at around 4 pm and Louis knew they would get some traffic going from Kingston-Upon-Thames to London, so they were in for about almost an hour of driving.

It wasn’t difficult for Louis and Harry to fall into conversation again, now talking about nothing and everything at the same time, making their ride completely comfortable and easy – Louis’ playlist filling their ears as they drove up the A306, discussing their similar taste in music when Arctic Monkeys came on, singing along to Blur, Aerosmith, Green Day and The Fray, Louis getting too excited on his own when Imagine Dragons started playing or surprised when Harry also knew Swim Deep, watching him sing You Make My Sun Shine so carefree and calmly, his presence on the passenger seat beside Louis almost ethereal as the sun glowed in his light but already goldish tanned skin.

The 40 minute trip didn’t seem so long after all, with Louis sometimes getting lost in his own thoughts realising that was probably the last time he would have a chance like that with Harry, feeling a tug in his stomach as he started to miss and regret the times he hadn’t spent with Harry in the past. He realised that he had been very dumb for never taking a chance on Harry before and that his feelings for him wasn’t just a silly crush – Louis was infatuated by Harry and he damned himself because he didn’t want that moment, those last moments with Harry to be over and for him to be too late.

They had bantered and joked and talked and shared so many things in the past couples of hours and Louis hoped he hadn’t read too much into Harry, getting the idea that there was something, a little sparkle between them. That, or Harry was just a really good sport not to mind Louis’ still playful comments about his mix up before. If it were another person, they would’ve probably told Louis to fuck off and stop being annoying. Harry, on the other hand, was still there, still smiling, still laughing and still blushing at Louis. There wasn’t much Louis could’ve read wrong in there.

Maybe Harry’s text hadn’t been too bad after all – it hadn’t been bad at all, Louis reasoned because it was actually helping Louis unfold some courage in himself to do something about how he was feeling, about how that whole afternoon felt for being around Harry.

When they arrived at Harry’s new place – a small studio flat – they were quick to unload Harry’s stuff, even if Louis still insisted on not letting Harry carry the heavy things.

Louis took the place in, the long rectangle one room. There wasn’t much in there – a mattress on the floor in the corner of the wall in front of a big window that allowed the room to be very bright and also a small dresser on the opposite wall and that was it. Turning around as he closed the door after his last trip from his car to the flat, he then saw the kitchen area – a built-in cupboard and counter with a sink and spaces for the kitchen appliance, a stove the only thing already there. Near the front door in the opposite side of a very tiny and narrow hallway, Louis noticed the bathroom door and that was all it was. That was all of Harry’s new place and even if it looked small, he was sure it was enough for someone like Harry to live there.

“I know it’s not much, but,” Harry caught Louis' attention as he was placing the suitcases and his backpack near the mattress (it wasn’t even a bed – it was literally just the mattress on the floor) and then opened the big window, letting more light and a small breeze inside the place.

“Not judging,” Louis replied as he started walking closer to Harry. “You’re lucky you have your own place. I don’t even know where I’m going to live after uni, so,” he shrugged. “This seems like a nice place, I’m just not quite sure you’ll have space for all your stuff,” Louis slightly kicked one the boxes he had brought.

“I’m planning on putting up on some shelves,” Harry walked around the room, gesturing to a package on the far end of the room near the door, “and a bigger wardrobe is on the way. I mean, this is not gonna be it. There’s this free space here, it’s not so big but I think I can put a small couch or bean bags here and a TV support and bookcase there.” He moved around the small area, pointing to where he wanted to place the things he mentioned.

Louis could easily imagine Harry setting up the flat the way he was showing him as he attentively watched Harry’s excitement about his new place.

“It looks like it’s gonna be a good spot for you indeed, H,” Louis beamed at him. “So, there isn’t much else to do now, as you don’t have a right place to put your things?” Louis looked around, from the boxes and the suitcases, to the dresser and the mattress.

“Not for the clothes nor the books and dvds right now, but I guess I can at least be done with the kitchen stuff? As you’re here, you could help me with that? If it’s not gonna bother you, if you don’t have to go back soon to yours, that’s it.” Harry asked hesitantly, Louis saw him biting his bottom lip at the same time he was picking on it with his thumb and index finger.

“What? No, I don’t have to go back. I mean, I thought I would drive you back? You said you’re still staying at the accommodation, I didn’t think you were going to stay here today. I’m here for as long as you need my help,” Louis tried not to sound too eager to spend more time with Harry.

“Oh, that’s…” Harry slowly lowered his hand from his mouth and licked his lips, “that’s great, I mean, that’s nice of you. Thanks, Louis,” he smiled widely at Louis and crouched down at the box Louis had put his kitchen supplies in.

“No problem at all. So, right. Gimme the stuff and tell me where to put them and I’ll do it,” Louis smiled in return, ready to help Harry some more.

They spent a few minutes placing Harry’s items in the cupboard, Harry sat on the floor as he passed each object to Louis, directing him to which shelf or drawer he wanted them. When Louis was almost done placing some plates on the top shelf, Harry kept telling him to put them on a lower one, but there wasn’t space for that as it was already filled with some tupperwares.

“No Louis, they can certainly fit there if you just push the tupperware more to the side,” Harry said getting up and walking towards him.

“But you said you wanted this shelf only for tupperware, Harry.” Louis puffed, rolling his eyes because one minute before Harry had just said that and now he was telling Louis to do differently. At the same time, he felt a little too endeared at the way Harry was trying to get everything set in the right place in his new home.

“But I noticed the plates will be too high,” Harry shoved Louis a little to the side with his hips when he got closer to him by the sink. “Maybe we can invert, put the tupperware on top and the plates here,” Harry shuffled his feet as he started moving the objects from one shelf to the other and when he had finally placed them where he wanted, he took a small step back, but not really paying attention, stepping in false and almost falling backwards.

Louis was fast to put a hand on Harry’s arm, brushing his hand over Harry’s skin and then holding him by his waist.

“Oops,” Harry said as he let Louis secure him. “We seem to be falling all over the place today,” he let out a small laugh as he looked intensively at Louis’ eyes, blinking very slowly.

For a second it made Louis lose his breath to see Harry’s soft expression.

“Watch out, Curly. I already hurt your back today, don’t need to get any more injuries,” Louis gulped as he let go of Harry, letting him straighten his posture and close the cupboard doors.

“No, no need for more moving incidents today,” Harry shook his head. “So, it’s finished. That was quick.”

“See, we did a good job then,” Louis smiled at Harry, breathing deeply, moving away from him.

“Seems so.”

Louis could sense Harry was a little unsure on what to do next, moving his eyes quickly from Louis to the room around them.

“I’m gonna drink some water, do you want some?” Harry suddenly snapped his head to the cupboard again, opening it and fetching a glass.

“Yeah, could be.” Louis hunched his shoulder a bit, moving towards the mattress and sitting there as Harry nodded at him and got another glass to fill with water from the tap. A minute later he was walking with both glasses in hand and sat beside Louis, handing him one.

Both of them gulped down the water in silence in one go. Harry then took their glasses and got up to place them on top of the dresser next to the mattress.

“So, that’s it,” Harry cleared his throat, mindlessly looking around his flat as he sat back down beside Louis.

Louis was sensing there was something hanging in the air. He felt like that would be indeed it. He had helped Harry with his moving and now that they were done, there was nothing else for them to do, nothing else for them to talk about – only heading back to their accommodations at Kingston and that would be it.

But it couldn’t be.

It couldn’t be when he noticed how Harry was nervously scratching his thigh over his black jeans, sighing deeply as his eyes roamed around his place, looking at everything but to Louis.

It wasn’t an awkward moment, but also it wasn’t as comfortable and easy as the past three hours had been. If there was something Louis knew how to do was to try to make things better somehow, lessen the awkwardness while also possibly embarrassing himself. He was probably taking things too far, but he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try at least.

“I guess we’re done with one favor,” he tried to sound as casual as possible, not to give himself away too soon, hoping it would only make Harry get his attention back on him.

It worked, because Harry turned his head to look at him, a puzzled expression on his face. “Uh?”

“I mean, I did say I was up for helping you with the moving,” Louis was trying his best not to stutter or show how nervous his was. This right now wasn’t like his previous teasing. That had been Louis only trying to be funny to Harry. This now was Louis actually putting his cards on the table, risking ruining a nice thing he and Harry had had so far. “And I think we covered that very well," he continued, "but if I remember correctly, you actually had asked for something else first.”

Louis licked his lips intentionally, his eyes scanning Harry’s face, looking from his green eyes to his plump lips, noticing Harry’s cheeks getting reddish as his expression changed from confused to catching up with what Louis was saying.

“Oh,” Harry licked his lips nervously in response, but not taking his eyes from Louis’. “I wasn’t,” he let out a very faint chuckle, “I wasn’t asking for that, Louis, c’mon,” he continued, but his voice almost cracked by the end.

Louis tried to find the embarrassed tone in Harry’s voice, he tried to identify if Harry actually meant what he had said, but the way he turned his body completely to face Louis, the way he kept chewing on the corner of his bottom lip, and the way his eyes were staring intensively at Louis – all that was showing the complete opposite.

“No?” Louis questioned, teasingly, moving his own body closer to Harry, “well, that’s a shame really, because I don’t think I would actually mind doing it, you know, a se–”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Louis, if you say that one more time,” Harry all but spluttered his words before he closed the distance between them, attaching his lips to Louis’.

Louis was startled for a second, tensing up at Harry’s touch – one of Harry’s hand coming to hold him by his jaw and the other pressing hard on one of his thighs. When Harry squeezed his thigh and licked tentatively at his bottom lip, Louis relaxed and gave in, finally letting himself feel Harry, feel what he had wanted for a long time.

Harry kissed him with intent and not like it was only to shut Louis up. It made a shiver go through his spine when Harry bit his lip after a few pecks, making Louis let out a small moan and part his lips, giving Harry access to meet his tongue. Seeking to deepen the kiss, Louis got his hands on Harry’s waist and shuffled himself even closer to him. Harry’s hand on his jaw moved to tangle his fingers with Louis’ hair on the back of his neck and it only made Louis grunt against Harry’s lips, pulling away from the kiss to take a breather and properly look at Harry.

“I take you wouldn’t mind me doing this favor then,” Louis smirked, trying to catch his breath.

Harry closed his eyes and ducked his face a little, timidly so, but not letting go of Louis and not letting the small smile on his lips falter.

“I would be lying if I said I minded any of this, when I've wanted it since the moment you started teasing me with your texts,” he lifted his eyes at Louis, the green so wide and intense. “Actually,” he bit his lip once more and Louis wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. And he did, very quickly, because he didn’t think Harry would complain.

With that, Harry giggled – freaking giggled and Louis didn’t think he could’ve found that so endearing if it weren’t Harry – and traced his thumb over Louis’ cheek, not letting Louis distance himself from him. Harry moved his head closer to Louis, though, his lips leaving small kisses on Louis’ jaw until he reached his ear. “I’ve wanted this for a long time and I’m guessing you too.”

Harry’s words caused Louis to distance himself just a little to look at him better.

“So you’re telling me all those embarrassed _fake_ apologies and you being all coy and timid around me today was you trying to flirt?” Louis asked hesitantly, trying to make sense of the Harry right in front of him, arousal exhaling from him and his tone too inviting, too eager to want _something_ from Louis, with the previous Harry he knew before. Harry gave Louis a nod in response and Louis sighed, trying to grasp what was really going on. “Please tell me you’re not joking, Harry.” He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate.

Harry shook his head, giving them space only to take in each other. “I’ve always fancied you, Lou,” he let out a small laugh, “I mean, God, you’re gorgeous, sweet and witty. I just never thought anything could’ve happened between us, you being too cool and always surrounded by far more interesting lads than me.” Louis saw Harry lowering his eyes, but he quickly moved one hand to touch Harry on his chin, making him look up again, not letting those green eyes get sad over whatever Harry had thought could hinder his chances with him.

“But today,” he continued, looking and sounding more confident, “when you started teasing me because of the text, I thought, well, that wasn’t just our normal kind of text, not that we had ever texted that much anyway, but that was actually what made me realise that you were teasing me because you could be interested in me too. I could’ve been wrong because you’re always taking the piss out of everyone, but I guess it was worth the shot.” Harry smiled mischievously at Louis and it sunk deep inside Louis’ bones because, how had they missed each other before when it was clear that they were both into each other?

“Fuck, you were completely on the right track, Haz,” Louis laughed incredulously. “Don’t doubt it for a second that you’re not interesting enough, Harry. You are and you caught my attention a long time ago,” Louis admitted, timidly so to be confessing his feelings, but the sparkle in Harry’s eyes to hear that was enough to encourage Louis to keep going. “You’re charming, funny and intelligent and not to mention beautiful and hot as hell,” he shrugged, biting his lips as he looked directly at Harry’s as his thumb traced over them. “I just thought that as we’re kinda friends, always in the same group of people, maybe it wouldn’t work out if you weren’t as interested in me as I am in you.”

“Oh but I am very interested, Lou,” Harry didn’t even wait for Louis to say anything else, pressing his lips against Louis’ again, going in deeper this time, pulling Louis’ closer, the hand on his thigh going up to his waist, bringing Louis’ hips to meet his, Louis almost sitting on Harry’s lap, almost the same way he had fallen on top of Harry a couple of hours before in his dorm.

Louis took that as an opportunity to actually climb on Harry, throwing his legs around him and settling on top of his thighs, securing Harry’s face with both his hands as they kept kissing, tongues sliding perfectly against each other.

Harry didn’t seem to mind at all. Actually, if the shy rocking of his hips against Louis’ was any indication, he was enjoying it oh so very much. The small friction between their crotches was already driving Louis up the wall.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis broke the kiss as a way to compose himself, “I thought I’d completely miss the chance to do this with you, what with you moving away,” he didn’t distance himself though, but moved his mouth to kiss Harry’s cheek, then jaw and down his neck, nibbling softly on Harry’s skin before sucking hard on the spot, receiving a loud moan from the boy.

“I guess we were somehow on the same page,” Harry managed to laugh even if Louis could feel him shiver a bit with how his tongue was licking over the small bruise he had caused on Harry. Harry’s hands were holding Louis tightly on both sides of his waist, his fingers tingling over the fabric of Louis’ tank top, tracing it down, seeking to get contact with Louis’ skin as he lifted the shirt a bit.

“Only because my flirting method worked in both our favors. Yours was somewhat unusual, but well, I took the bait and,” Louis smiled, going up to meet Harry’s mouth again, kissing him hard as he pressed his body closer to Harry’s, making him lie down on the mattress, “if you were to bother me for a sex right now, I’d very much be up for it.” Louis spoke as he distanced himself, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulder, looking attentively at him, hoping Harry would really be on the same page as him right at that moment, really hoping Harry would bother him for how long he wanted for sex.

If the bulge Louis could feel growing under him was any indication, he already knew the answer, but he needed Harry to speak it out loud.

“I will never hate myself more than I do in this moment for having actually said those words,” Harry laughed, trying to arch himself up a little, propping his elbows on the matters to get closer to Louis again, “but yes, I’m totally up for bothering you with sex right now, if you are too,” he bit his lips, looking nothing but sinfully at Louis.

Louis smirked and nodded. “Fuck yes,” he kissed Harry in response, shifting a little on his lap so he was lying on top of Harry more comfortably.

“God, Louis, can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined this,” Harry spoke between languid kisses. “Thought I’d leave without having to taste you, to feel you,” Harry’s hands started to wander around Louis’ body, going from his arms to his back and finally to his bum. It wasn’t really Louis’ fault if he couldn’t contain the whimper he let out as Harry’s hand slid inside his joggers and squeezed his buttcheeks. “Your bum is one of a kind, you know that? Never seen anything else compared to it.”

“Hm, fuck, Harry, will you just keep talking about me arse or do you intend to do something about it? With it?” Louis started kissing Harry’s neck then, moving even further down to kiss his collarbones, stretching out the fabric of Harry’s old tee to get a better taste of his skin. “Off with this,” Louis got impatient when he couldn’t keep going down on Harry’s chest.

His hands fumbled with the hem of Harry’s tshirt after teasingly running them down his covered torso, actually tickling Harry through the holes that were in the worn out piece of clothing.

“I could do something with your arse indeed, but,” Harry took his hands from inside Louis’ trousers, pushing Louis away just a bit so he could follow his order and take his shirt off. Louis took the opportunity to get rid of his own top too, looking curiously at Harry, trying to understand what the boy was up to if not to fuck him. “I really want to feel you Louis, want to feel your cock.”

“Fuck,” Louis said breathlessly.

Harry wanted to feel Louis’ cock. Harry wanted to be fucked by Louis. Jesus fucking Christ, not even in his wildest wet dreams had Louis imagined that. If he was honest, it had always been Harry with his strong figure holding Louis down and fucking Louis out of his senses.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about what would be like to have you inside of me, couldn’t stop regretting leaving and never feeling you. Thought I’d never get to do this.”

Harry’s voice was obscene and needy and fuck, how could Louis deny him that? As much as he was eager to also feel Harry, now he couldn’t stop imagining what would be like to have Harry all over him, feel how tight and hot Harry would be for him.

“Yeah, babe,” Louis let the endearment slip out of his mouth as he smiled and kissed Harry again at the same time he grinded his hips down against Harry’s, rocking them very slowly, making Harry moan against his lips. “If you have thought about it so much, please do tell me you’ve thought about this in advance and you have lube and condoms.”

“Ye-e-ah,” Harry grumbled as he answered. Louis hands started playing with the buttons and zipper of his jeans. “In the backpack.”

Louis jolted back from Harry, eyeing him with a brow arched. “You fucking thought about this beforehand, didn’t you?”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly and unashamedly. “Your flirting was very convincing.”

“And we weren’t even sexting for real. Christ, Harry,” Louis laughed, squeezing Harry’s love handles that were peeking out from the waistband of his pants as he got up from on top of him and reached the backpack Harry had left by the foot of the mattress.

He opened it to find some toiletries but also a bottle of lube and a few packages of condoms.

Louis heard Harry shuffling behind him and next thing he saw, Harry’s black jeans were thrown on the floor along with some black briefs and Harry’s brown Chelsea boots. Louis inhaled sharply, only thinking what he was about to find when he turned around to see Harry naked on the mattress.

He discarded his own joggers with his pants, taking off his vans too with no hurry and placed the lube and a condom beside him on the mattress as he got to a stand and turned around.

It wasn’t an exaggeration to say Louis had lost his breath when he was met with the view of Harry on all fours on the mattress, his round and mushy arse on display for him, making his mouth water and his now free and half hard cock give a very interested twitch at the sight.

“Fucking hell, Harold, this is not fair. You’re upping your game too fast,” Louis inhaled deeply to control himself as he moved again to the mattress, kneeling on it as he approached Harry. His shaking hands reached out to Harry’s arse and squeezed his cheeks not so harshly, feeling the meaty skin and giving a tentative slap on them.

“Fuck, Louis, just…” Harry turned his face to look at Louis, his green eyes with nothing but a lustful gleam in them.

“Gotta open up you, babe,” Louis smiled seeing how eager Harry was just to be fucked by him. “You sure you’re comfortable like this? Your back is alright?”

“Yeah, its… it’s fine, Lou. I practice yoga, it’s not like this will kill me,” he licked his lips as he smirked at Louis and fuck, that shouldn’t make Louis imagine how many positions he could be able to fuck Harry.

“You’re something else, Styles,” he got closer to Harry, lowering his head to drop kisses on Harry’s lower back, sucking on the dimples the boy had there and nibbling softly at his love handles. “Gonna make you feel good, Harry.” He lowered his kisses to Harry’s cheeks, biting at them with more intent. “Is this alright?”

“Fuck, of course, yeah, oh please, Louis,” Harry mumbled and Louis didn’t know if he wanted Harry begging him for more or if he should just give him what he wanted, had wanted for a long time.

Louis decided on the latter, because his own cock was getting harder as the minutes passed with a very naked, exposed and insatiable Harry in front of him.

He reached behind himself to grab the lube, coating his fingers with the content.

“If you’re not comfortable, please let me know, Haz,” Louis threw the bottle on his side again and kissed Harry’s back once more before he spread Harry’s cheeks with one hand, holding him in place, peeking at Harry’s pink and tight hole before he slowly slid one finger inside.

“It’s alr– fuck, Louis,” Harry moaned as Louis’s finger passed through his rim once, getting used to what Harry felt like. Louis moved his finger in and out a few times, not roughly, but enough to leave Harry a whiny little mess, asking for more.

“I can take another, Lou, please,” he looked back at Louis, squirming his hips a little and Louis complied, getting two fingers inside now, slightly crooking them and then trying to scissor them. “Christ, Louis, that’s, oh fuck, keep going like that.”

“You liking it?” Louis asked as he squeezed Harry’s buttcheek again, still working his fingers, a bit faster now. “Or do you want me to be more careful and slow? Is that how you really like it? Or would that be what you’d do to me?” Louis provoked in a filthy tone, remembering their not-so-dirty talk before.

“Hmm–mmhmm, oh fuck,” Harry didn’t even sound coherent but Louis took it as Harry just wanting him to keep going and without even warning him, got three digits in and Harry let out a loud cry. “You’re so good, Louis, fuck, your fingers, I feel so full of them already, so hard.”

“You still want my cock fucking you?” Louis let go of Harry’s cheek and moved his hand to Harry’s front, sighing with pleasure to take Harry’s cock in his hand and feel how hard it was, already leaking precome.

He felt Harry shivering and his hole clench against Louis’ fingers with the contact.

“Yeah, Louis, please,” Harry begged but Louis was too blissed out seeing Harry falling apart with only his touch.

Louis gave a soft tug on Harry’s length and pushed his fingers in and out of Harry at the same time. He thought Harry had started crying with the way he was whimpering and moving his hips on his own accord, not sure if he wanted to fuck himself back on Louis’ fingers, which had just brushed his prostate, or forward into Louis’ fist. “Louis, oh my, just, fuck, I can’t take much longer, need you.”

“Alright love,” Louis spoke and he didn’t think his voice would sound as husky as it did, as if he had been the one being fucked. He was, though, being fucked by the sight of Harry in front of him and if Harry was on the brink of losing himself for him, Louis understood that, because he was feeling his cock hurting for how hard it had gotten.

He pulled his fingers out of Harry carefully and gave a last jerk to Harry’s cock, turning around to get the condom and rolling it on his shaft, lubing himself up a bit more.

Harry was panting heavily when Louis turned his attention to him again and he noticed Harry had actually got a hold of his own sensitive cock.

“Uh-uh, Haz, not until I say so.” Louis held Harry’s arm for a moment, pushing his hand away from him. “I’m gonna take care of you now,” he then got his hands on Harry’s waist, caressing him there before sliding his hands to the back of his thighs. “Lie down, love,” he patted Harry gently until he complied.

Harry laid flat on his stomach, one arm resting under his forehead and the other reaching out to Louis, trying to grab his arm and pulling him closer. “C’mon, Louis, I need you now.” He whined.

Louis only nodded seeing Harry looking back at him. He lowered himself carefully on top of Harry, one hand supporting himself on the mattress and the other guiding himself inside Harry’s already opened and sensitive hole.

Once he bottomed out completely, Harry let out a loud moan, one that Louis followed right after as he held Harry by his waist and with the impulse from his other arm he started pounding in and out of Harry.

Even with Harry opened enough from his fingers, the sensation of having Harry around him was something Louis wasn’t expecting. He wanted to slam his body against Harry, but he was too afraid to hurt the boy too much, trying to be as careful as possible.

“Oh, Lou, don’t be soft now. Faster, c’mon!”

With that, Louis let go of himself and of any precautions, giving in and burying himself inside Harry, seeking to find the perfect spot that would keep Harry moaning his name and asking for more. He was soon plastered to Harry’s back, both hands on either side of the boy’s head, searching for his own hands to hold, to give him more leverage and impulse to keep pushing inside Harry.

The position wasn’t comfortable at all as both of them kept moving on the mattress and their legs were hanging half from the mattress and on the floor, but their feet were tangled and it felt like there wasn’t an inch of skin between them that wasn’t touching.

“Harry, fuck, you feel so good, taking me so good,” Louis whispered by Harry’s ear, kissing the spot behind it, and moving to nip at the junction of his neck with his shoulder blades. He started speeding up and Harry tried to fuck himself back on him, his hips moving upwards, helping Louis find his prostate a few times.

“Louis, hell, that’s it, fuck, I can’t... I need to come, please, I’m so close.” Harry tried turning his head to look at Louis. Louis saw his green pleading eyes, small tears gathering around the corners of them mixed with the sweat that was coming down from his forehead.

“Sure, love,” Louis kissed his lips quickly, feeling everything at once: Harry’s warm touch and the rush go through his spine as he slowed down his rhythm inside Harry, only to take his time to push in and out gently, carefully.

Harry propped his hips up a little to reach for his cock. One of Louis’ hand followed suit and both his and Harry’s hands enveloped Harry’s hard on. Harry cried out again at the touch and Louis made sure to follow his thrusts against Harry with the way their hands worked together.

“Fuck, Harry, so good,” Louis had barely spoken when he felt Harry shivering under him and spill on their hands, letting out small repetitive _“ah ah ahs”._

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Louis to be taken by the consuming feeling of his own orgasm as he watched Harry come down from his and spill inside the condom, burying his face on the crook of Harry’s neck, leaving lazy pecks on his glistened sweaty skin.

Louis let himself fall on top of Harry after he took a few breaths, collecting himself and pulling out of Harry completely and discarding the condom somewhere on the floor, hopefully not on their clothes.

“Louis, I…” Harry tried to say, his voice too weak to actually sound coherent. He squirmed under Louis and Louis rolled over, giving Harry space to turn around and lie on his back, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before he turned his head to face Louis. “Fuck, that was more than I had ever imagined.”

“Believe me, I hadn't imagined this at all and it surpassed whatever expectation I had with you.” Louis joked mindlessly, his brain too fucked out to actually pay any mind to what he was saying.

“You hadn’t imagined this?” Louis saw Harry’s brows furrow for a second and only then he realised what he had said.

“No Harry, that was not...” Louis sighed tiredly, turning on his side, putting a hand over Harry’s stomach to bring him to the same position and closer to him. “What I mean is that I hadn’t imagined me fucking you. It was always the other way around.”

“Oh,” Harry lips turned into a smile when Louis nodded and he couldn’t miss the opportunity to kiss them again, being too long since they had shared a proper kiss.

His hand went up to Harry’s hair, undoing the bun that had somehow stayed in place during their whole activity. He tangled his fingers in Harry’s long locks, pulling at them. “I’ve always imagined doing this too.”

Harry smiled during the kiss, pulling away with a peck. “I think we can have some more time to do whatever else we have imagined with each other.” He ran a finger through Louis’ messy and sweaty fringe.

Louis blinked fast a few times, trying to grasp what Harry was saying. He could’ve meant that they could have time on their own at Harry’s flat to explore more of themselves, but Louis hoped Harry was also implying that what had happened hadn’t been only a one time thing.

Louis couldn’t take the chance of not knowing, having wasted too much time already without something he now knew both him and Harry wanted long before.

“You mean, more time…?” He asked, tentatively, not trying to push or corner Harry into something he didn’t want.

Now it was Harry’s time to blink, his lazy green eyes shining a bit with the way the light was still entering the room. Louis felt the breeze again on his skin, realising the windows had been open all the while despite how hot it had gotten with Harry under him.

“I’m not only into the sex, Louis,” Harry admitted, bluntly. “I’m into you too and it probably took me long enough to make a move, and I know how things can be now with me being far away, but I like you, Lou. Enough to be willing to spend more time with you, to get to know you even more and better, any way I can.”

Louis didn’t know it was possible for him to feel more for Harry than he had already felt that afternoon, but the boy in front of him was proving him otherwise.

“Me too. I think we could try that, yeah.” Louis nodded smiling, locking his lips with Harry’s again, actually bringing him closer for an embrace, not minding how come-sticky and sweaty they were.

They kept going like that, sharing more kisses until the tiredness from the sex, the moving, the afternoon and the whole day actually (Louis never imagining that his exam day would end up that way) swapped over them and they fell asleep tangled up into each other’s arms, lying on the mattress on the floor of Harry’s unfurnished flat.

* *

Louis woke up with a short buzzing sound near his ear.

It took him a moment to realise where he was as he opened his eyes and saw an orange yellow warm light coming from the window and illuminating the room he was in. He blinked a few times, taking the place in, noticing that he was almost on the floor, lying on a mattress he didn’t know.

Oh.

But he actually knew that mattress.

He breathed heavily as he stretched his arms above his head and stirred on the mattress. Another buzz came from very close to his head on the floor and he turned on his side to grope for his mobile, which was probably the source of the buzzing.

He found his joggers not far from where the mattress was and got it in his hand, pulling his phone from inside the pocket.

Before he looked at the reason why his phone had vibrated, he propped himself on his elbows and looked around – to his side, more specifically, to see that Harry wasn’t there.

Louis didn’t even get nervous that Harry wasn’t lying there with him. It was Harry’s flat, he wouldn’t leave Louis, making Louis question what they had discussed before they fell asleep. Harry’s clothes were all over the floor just how they had left them when they took them off, none of his bags were open, so he probably had just headed to the loo as he hadn’t been in the kitchen area when Louis surveyed the room quickly.

How long had Louis fallen asleep anyway? It didn’t seem it had been for much time as he could feel himself still tired from what he and Harry had been up to before. They had probably napped for some minutes or an hour or so, because by the sunset light that was getting inside the room, it couldn’t be barely 7 pm already.

He heard the flushing sound coming from the bathroom not so far away from him and sighed in relief even if there was nothing for him to worry about. Louis then looked at his phone, unlocking the screen to see there was two messages from Harry, not leaving him worried but confused instead.

 **H. Styles (2m ago)  
** _Fuck yeah, it worked Niall_

 **H. Styles (1m ago)  
** _You are a genius  
_ _I fucking owe you one_

Louis creased his brows because, what?

Of one thing Louis was certain, though: Harry needed to pay more attention to whom he texted.

Or should he, really? Because if Louis put the pieces together and played back what had happened that afternoon in his mind, he was starting to pick up what had actually gone on: Niall was on his phone nonstop as Louis had gotten home, stopping at the exact moment Harry had “mistexted” him. Louis had even missed how Niall suggestively said that it was Harry Louis had been texting the whole time they were supposed to be playing FIFA (that was Louis’ fault for not telling him it was actually Harry, but how he promptly guessed it was him, it should’ve been a warning to Louis) and how he said he wasn’t expecting Louis to return home so soon.

The fucking bastard.

Both of them, actually.

Well, Harry not so much. Louis couldn’t blame Harry for pulling that on him, when the boy was only trying to flirt and make a move on Louis – which definitely worked. If it hadn’t been for that, Louis wouldn’t be where he was now.

But fucking Niall Horan, the Irish fucker he had the misfortune of calling his roommate, for setting Louis up like that. It probably had been his idea to make Harry text what he had sent to Louis before.

Louis laughed to himself, only imagining Niall’s master plan to finally get Louis and Harry together, probably knowing that both of them were into each other but not doing anything about that.

It was kinda genius, Louis had to agree with Harry.

The bathroom door opened and Louis got to his lying position again, putting his phone down on his stomach and observing Harry make his way to the kitchen area, wearing nothing but his black briefs, his long hair sticking out in every direction.

Louis couldn’t contain a smile from spreading on his face and a warming sensation in his chest. He had Harry now, one way or another, only because of whatever he and Niall had planned (or whatever Niall had convinced Harry of doing, that was more likely).

Only because of a ridiculous “can I bother you for a sex” text.

Louis didn’t wait another second to get up from the mattress, putting on his joggers without his pants just to make his way to Harry quicker, not forgetting to take his phone with him.

At the sound of the shuffling coming from the mattress and Louis' steps approaching him, Harry turned around from the sink to meet Louis, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Hey there,” he said, putting down his own mobile on the counter and leaning back against it, crossing his ankles and putting his body on display for Louis, his fingers playing with the tips of his chocolate brown curls. It was very tempting for Louis to simply get his arms around Harry and kiss him again and bring him back to the mattress, but now he had other matters at hand he needed to care of.

“It worked, uh?” Louis smirked as he stepped right in front of Harry.

“What?” Harry looked genuinely puzzled. “What worked?”

Louis chuckled to himself, bringing the hand that was holding his phone up to Harry’s eyes level.

“Fuck,” Harry’s eyes widen as he saw the message on Louis' screen, the red on his cheeks making an appearance again and there wasn’t anything, Louis had learned that afternoon, he liked more than making Harry feel embarrassed (well, now there was also sex with Harry, but still, both things were definitely on his top 5).

“So, anything to add, Harry?” Louis cocked a teasing eyebrow at him.

The tall boy in front of him only shrugged, running a hand through his long curly locks and gave Louis an unapologetic smile, his other hand bringing Louis’ by the waist closer to him. “No, not really.” Harry pecked several times across Louis’ face and he tried to refrain himself from fucking giggling like a schoolgirl. “I’ve got you here. That’s what, matters right?”

Louis pushed Harry away for a moment, rolling his eyes at him before he laughed. “You’re right, but you should really stop sending messages to the wrong people, love. And no more inviting people over for sex either, unless it’s me.” He leaned in again to meet Harry’s lips.

 

*** * ***

 

(12:48 pm)

 **H. Styles  
** _Ni, you busy?_

 **Horan  
** _Nope!_ _  
_ _Whaddup?_

 **H. Styles  
** _Can you help me?_ _  
_ _I need a favor real quick_

 **Horan  
** _Shoot me_

 **H. Styles  
** _I need to move my things to my new place today and I need a ride  
_ _‘cause I can’t take all of my things there by train or cab/uber or whatever  
_ _Do you know anyone who can help me with that?_

 **Horan  
** _Hmmm I can check  
_ _Tommo’s got his car  
_ _You can ask him maybe?_

 **H. Styles  
** _But he’s working isn’t him? :(_

 **Horan  
** _Yeah he is  
_ _Why the sad face, Styles?  
_ _HAHAHA  
_ _Oh you’re sad now because your boy can’t help you?_

 **H. Styles  
** _NIALL!!!!  
_ _He’s not my boy, you know that very well  
_ _Ugh anyway  
_ _Well, he’s working  
_ _He can’t help me_

 **Horan  
** _You can text him and ask? It doesn’t hurt  
_ _I mean, if you guys at least were a little bit closer  
_ _You wouldn’t be asking me  
_ _and you’d already be arranging this with him  
_ _among other things *smirking face*_

 **H. Styles  
** _Oh shut up, don’t start it  
_ _I know I’m a coward for never talking to him  
and now this isn’t really the time, I guess  
_ _We’ll probably never see each other as much anymore…_ _  
_ _I don’t wanna get sad over this on top of finishing uni and all that_

 **Horan  
** _Dude, it’s already sad enough that you’ve spent 4 years wanting to bone Louis  
_ _And don’t deny you’re not eating yourself up  
_ _thinking that you might not have the chance anymore_

 **H. Styles  
** _It's more than just boning stfu Niall  
_ _I really like him :(_

 **_Horan  
_ ** _Why haven’t you said anything then, butthead????_

 **H. Styles  
** _It’s not like the subject could just come up like that *rolling eyes*  
_ _Besides, I haven't talked much to Louis, even less lately  
_ _I was busy with exams and the moving these past few weeks_

 **Horan  
** _Well, as I said, there is a nice opportunity just in front of you to talk to him now  
_ _and ask him for help instead of coming to me?  
_ _This way you can even spend time with him  
_ _and I don’t know maybe declare your undying love for him?_

 **H. Styles  
** _I don’t wanna bother him at work  
_ _And I also want to get my things to my place before night time  
_ _I know he leaves the library late, so, there’s no point_

 **Horan  
** _Oh things just got interesting_

 **H. Styles  
** _What?????_

 **Horan  
** _He just got home??  
_ _I guess your prayers have been heard hehe  
_ _Now you can call him and invite him over and get this over with Harold_

 **H. Styles  
** _WTF  
_ _you’re kidding right?_

 **Horan  
** _No dude he’s here haha  
_ _Call him, text him whatever_

 **Styles  
** _Niall I can’t just do that_

 **Horan  
** _Yes you can  
_ _Stop being a wimp and ask him over or out  
_ _or both_

 **H. Styles  
** _I can't just call him and say  
_ _Hey can you give me a hand?  
_ _Oh and also how about we discuss the fact that  
_ _I've liked you for a very long time now?????????_

 **Horan  
** _JFC you need to step up your game, Harry  
_ _This way you won’t get anywhere ffs  
_ _You should try being a little more flirty  
_ _He's only oblivious to how you feel about him because you don't even try??  
_ _You are both numpties, cmon Hazza  
_ _Let's try something different  
_ _Maybe text him but as if you're texting the wrong person?_

 **H. Styles  
** _I don't even know what to say  
_ _I can't come up with any lame excuse just to see him  
_ _Even less that I want to hook up with him_

 **Horan  
** _Ok, you don't need to come up with any excuse  
_ _Let's go with the truth then  
_ _You were texting me but texted him instead_

 **H. Styles  
** _I don't see how this could work?????_

 **Horan  
** _Think ahead mate  
_ _Or maybe think about the head  
_ _If you know what I mean_

 **H, Styles  
** _STFU NIALL_

 **Horan  
** _No seriously haha  
_ _Pay attention right  
_ _Let's pretend you are asking me again to help you  
_ _What would you say?_

 **H. Styles  
** _Ugh fine  
_ _Hmm maybe  
_ _Hey Nialler, I need your help  
_ _Can I bother you for a second?_

 **Horan  
** _Ohhh, that’s good Hazza_

 **H. Styles  
** _What?????  
_ _Why????  
_ _????  
_ _NIALL!!!!_

 **Horan  
** _Oh looks like someone is desperate!_

 **H. Styles  
** _Niall…  
_ _You started this  
_ _C’mon_

 **Horan  
** _Sorry, I was trying to pretend I’m interested in playing fifa with him  
_ _Ok, listen  
_ _Now how about you just meant to say………  
_ _"Can I bother you for a sec"  
_ _but with a typo you actually say  
_ _"Can I bother you for a sex”????_

 **H. Styles  
** _WHAT THE FUCK???_

 **Horan  
** _I’m serious!!!!!  
_ _Try this and then you say you didn't mean it and meant to send it to me  
_ _He'll probably wonder what you needed my help for  
_ _You know Tommo is a nice lad and won't refuse to help you  
_ _This way he can go over yours and magic can happen :D_

 **H. Styles  
** _I…… I don’t know Niall_

 **Horan  
** _Stop overthinking and do it  
_ _JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _[*SHIA LABEOUF MEME*](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cd1da38e194459c94685c7e967fab996/tumblr_nr7zqaDQjg1roohd8o1_400.gif)_  
_BELIEB IN YOURSELF!!!!!!!!_ _[*JUSTIN BIEBER MEME*](https://78.media.tumblr.com/10a3881ec40692c1ab0d459dc6e1b90d/tumblr_p14gqilpao1vnwncjo1_540.jpg) _

**H. Styles  
** _…………  
_ _If this doesn't work I'll chop your head and dick off_

 **Horan  
** _Naaaaaaaaah :D  
_ _Don't worry, I’m pretty sure he’ll be up to help you  
_ _in both ways ;)  
_ _Trust me hahaha  
_ _He’s in the shower now and he said he would play with me after  
_ _You can text him and wait for him to reply when he comes back  
_ _I’m pretty sure he’ll be more interested in you than in me ;)  
_ _Text me later to tell me how it went!  
_ _GO GET HIM TIGER!!!!!  
_ _*random dirty emojis*_

 **H. Styles  
** _*middle finger emoji*_

(1:37 pm)

 **H. Styles  
** _I did it  
_ _Fuck me ugh_

(2:26 pm)

 **H. Styles  
** _He’s coming over  
_ _I hate you_

(2:31 pm)

 **Horan  
** _No you don’t  
_ _You’ll thank me later :D_

(9:28 pm)

 **H. Styles  
** _FYI  
_ _You were right  
_ _It worked  
_ _And I should check whoever I’m texting before sending anything  
_ _For real this time LMAO  
_ _But yeah, thanks Niall  
_ _Imma kick your arse on fifa so hard when I come back  
_ _just so you learn not to plot against my back  
_ _(it’s louis btw obvs)  
_ _(jk I hate you but I love you tks mate)_

 **Horan  
** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA FUCK YEAH  
_ _You both are such sappy arseholes and deserve each other  
_ _Nialler is always right :DDDDD_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! xx
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com/post/168895998128/can-i-bother-you-for-a-sex-written-for-the)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me @[perfectdagger](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
